


Quiet Christmas

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, AU/noncanon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, gift fic for @HimitSumi, holiday cuteness, starfighter secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: This is a gift for the wonderful @HimitSumi on tumblr and from the SF discord, for the Starfighter secret santa exchange. I really hope you like it!Some simple warm Deimos/Ethos fluff for the holidays, set sort of AU-ish. The two friends spend a quiet Christmas evening together enjoying each other's company and friendship.





	Quiet Christmas

Eoin moved through the house humming happily to himself as he put up a few more last minute decorations. He’d invited Misha to visit for the holidays, though he wasn’t sure his quiet friend would come. Still, he was always optimistic and had found the perfect gift for Misha which sat neatly wrapped on the table by his sofa. 

He glanced at the time- just past noon.  _ Still plenty of time _ , he thought to himself. He headed into the kitchen to get the cookie baking done. He wasn’t sure what kind of cookies Misha liked, so he made a little of everything. By the time he finally finished the last pan full of cookies, one counter was lined with plates and dishes piled high with chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies in various shapes, gingerbread people, fluffy coconut topped macaroons, and butterscotch drops. 

Eoin grinned and looked over the treasure trove of goodies. With a happy sigh, he snagged one of the macaroons and popped it in his mouth as he walked over to the sink. He glanced at the time again- half past four. Time to start the rest of the food. He cleaned everything up from the cookie baking and then started setting out the ingredients and dishes for the dinner he had planned. 

An hour went by and he was just putting the last dish in the oven to bake. He frowned as he looked at the clock again. He wiped his hands off on a towel and went to find his phone. He checked, and there still weren’t any messages, no reply to the one he’d sent to Misha with his invitation. Eoin sighed. That still didn’t necessarily mean he wouldn’t come, right? He suspected his friend probably was no more inclined to text than he was to talk, at least he hoped that was the reason and not that he wouldn’t show up. 

By six o’clock, he was starting to feel the first inklings of real doubt gnawing at him. All the food was cooked and waiting, most of it would need reheated at this point but it wasn’t a big deal. Since it was getting dark out, he went through the house and turned all the Christmas lights. He was just passing his front door when he heard a soft knock. 

A smile spread across his face as he turned and opened the door. His gentle blue eyes widened at the sight. Misha stood on his doorstep, his hair and jacket dusted with snow, and a small box held in his hands. Eoin looked past him at the falling snow, then he glanced back at his friend and stepped aside. 

“Come in, Misha. I didn’t even realize it had started snowing. I hope you didn’t end up having to walk too far in this.” 

Misha shrugged quietly, and stepped inside. He handed Eoin the box he’d been holding, with a nod that indicated it was for him. 

Eoin grinned and took the box. “Thank you. We can open the gifts later, I’ll put it with the one I have for you. Make yourself comfortable. Dinner’s made I just need to reheat a few things. It won’t take long.” 

Misha slipped his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. He reached up with a mildly annoyed grimace as he brushed the snow off his hair and then straightened his now somewhat damp bangs again. He sighed and started to walk further into the room, but paused as a thought hit him, and he stepped back beside the front door and took his shoes off since he didn’t want to track snow and mud anywhere.

Padding toward the kitchen, he let a small smile lift the corners of his mouth as he caught the delicious smells coming from the dishes that Eoin was reheating. He tipped his head to one side with a slight shrug as he met Eoin’s gaze with a silent question. 

“Hm? Oh, sure, if you want to, you could set the table. The plates and silverware are on the counter there. I hope you’re hungry.”  

Misha nodded. He was in fact hungry since he’d been too busy to get lunch earlier in the day. He frowned, and a faint hint of color spread across his cheeks when he stomach growled as he crossed the room to gather up the indicated dishes. He turned and headed to the table and hoped Eoin hadn’t noticed. 

Eoin smiled as his friend went by, but he turned so Misha wouldn’t see and checked on the food instead. When everything was ready again, he took it all into the table and sat down across from Misha. As he looked at the table loaded with food, he offered his friend a sheepish grin. “Go ahead and dig in. I.. might have gotten carried away but leftovers are always good too. Cooking was always a big thing with my family when I was growing up.” 

Misha nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he listened to his friend. He gladly filled his plate and and took a bite. His smile grew and he sighed contentedly at how delicious it all was. “Mm.” 

Eoin beamed at the rare sound from his friend. “I’m glad you like it. There’s definitely plenty so help yourself to as much as you want.” 

They ate in companionable silence for awhile and then Eoin thought of something. “Oh, I have an idea! Misha?” 

Misha looked over, tilting his head in an unspoken question. 

“Would you mind if I put some music on?” 

Misha shook his head. Eoin grinned. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” 

He got up and went into the living room and turned on the stereo system and selected one of his favorite holiday playlists. He adjusted the volume so that it could be heard through most of the house but was still low enough to comfortably talk over. He smiled at that thought, knowing how quiet Misha always was, but he figured it was still polite not to have the music too loud. He headed back to the table, and refilled their drinks before resuming his own meal. 

Once they’d finally finished eating, Misha helped Eoin clear the table. Eoin dealt with putting the leftovers away, and Misha rinsed off the empty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Misha had just finished and turned to dry his hands on a towel when he tipped his head to one side, catching the song that had come on. 

He smiled and looked over to catch Eoin’s eye as his friend also stopped what he was doing to listen. Misha offered a shy smile as he considered the idea that came to mind. He crossed the room and took hold of Eoin’s hand and met his bright blue gaze. He leaned over a little closer and whispered, “Want to dance?” 

Eoin’s eyes widened, as much at the rare treasure of Misha’s soft voice as the unexpected request. He smiled and nodded, “I… I might not be good at it, but sure! I love this song.” 

Misha nodded, his pale eyes brightening. He stepped in closer and slipped an arm around the small of Eoin’s back. He smiled when he saw the blush spread across his friend’s cheeks. They danced through three songs before Eoin finally pulled away, laughing softly.

“Ah… Misha, I’m sorry, I stepped on your foot again didn’t I? I did warn you I wasn’t good at dancing.” 

Misha grinned, and shook his head with a soft, breathy chuckle. “Not so bad.” 

Eoin shrugged, “Thanks. Oh, could you light a fire in the fireplace? I can make us some hot chocolate. And do you like cookies? I made a bunch because I wasn’t sure what you liked. Do you have a favorite?” 

Misha nodded, and then shrugged. “Like cookies, not picky.” With that he turned and headed into the living room to get a fire going. 

Eoin nodded, “Alright, I’ll just bring some of each then.”  He got out a tray, then a large plate and two cups. He put some of each kind of cookie on the plate, then put the water on to boil. He got out the cocoa and marshmallows and got the cups ready. Once the water was boiling he poured it into the cups and stirred the chocolate in, and then added marshmallows on top. 

Misha sat back and dusted his hands off as he watched the fire for a moment. There really was just something special about a real fire. Fireplaces like this were an uncommon feature in newer homes, but he was happy to enjoy it whenever he visited Eoin. He looked over as his friend came into the room carrying the tray of cookies and hot chocolate.

“Wow, great fire already. You’re going to have to show me your trick one of these days. It always takes me forever go get one going.”  Eoin set the tray on the coffee table and then walked over to dim the main room lights so they could better enjoy the warm glow of the fireplace and the twinkling Christmas lights. He pulled several pillows and cushions off the sofa and placed them closer to the fireplace. He brought the tray over and put it where they could both reach it, and then he brought the two gifts over and finally settled down on the pillows. 

“The cocoa might still be really hot, so be careful if you take a sip. Help yourself to the cookies, I had fun making several kinds.” He held out the gift he’d gotten for his friend. “I wanted to give you this, I hope you like it.” 

Misha smiled and nodded, taking one of the chocolate chip cookies and eating it. When Eoin handed him the gift, he tilted his head curiously as he eyed the wrapped parcel. He carefully unwrapped it and lightly brushed his fingers over the sketch book and thin case of art pens as his eyes widened and he looked a question at Eoin.

Eoin grinned. “I remembered seeing you drawing a few times, though I got the feeling you didn’t want anyone to know about it so i never said anything. Do you like it?” 

Misha nodded, pale eyes bright with happiness. “Thank you.” He carefully wrapped the book and pens up again and set the to one side before picking up his cup of hot chocolate and taking a careful sip. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Eoin picked up the small box from Misha and opened it up. His bright blue eyes shone with surprise as he carefully took the carved wooden figurine out of the box and held it up to look at it more closely. “Misha… is this… you made this? This is Moxie isn’t it?”  He grinned at the carved dog, marveling at the detail. 

Misha smiled, his voice quiet and barely above a soft whisper when he spoke. “I remembered you telling me about her.” 

Eoin was still grinning brightly. “It’s perfect! I can’t believe you remembered that.” He set the gift to one side and reached over, careful not to spill their hot chocolate and pulled Misha into a hug. “You are the best, Misha. Thank you so much.” 

Misha shrugged and happily returned the hug. “Glad you like it.” 

When he finally drew back, Eoin glanced out the window. “Wow, look at how hard the snow’s coming down now!” 

He got up and put the dog figurine on the coffee table, and then settled back down on the pile of pillows with Misha. They watched the snow fall and enjoyed gradually cleaning all the cookies off the plate. By the time they finished the last cookies and had emptied their mugs of hot chocolate as well, Eoin barely hid yawn behind one hand. 

They sat together in amiable silence, basking in the warm glow from the fireplace as the snow blanketed the world outside the window. Soon, Misha felt a gentle weight against his shoulder and looked over. He smiled at the sight of Eoin’s head resting on his shoulder. He glanced around and very carefully reached over to pull the throw blanket off the sofa and draped it around Eoin and shifted so he could put an arm around his friend and hold him more comfortably. He leaned over and placed a feather-soft kiss against the fluffy mess of blond hair and then looked back to the snow outside. 

“Best Christmas ever,” he whispered quietly.

 

 


End file.
